Ficlets
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A bunch of ficlets
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is just a bunch of little ficlets that I've got stored on my computer, inspired by various songs. I'll be listing the title of anime and song (and artist if I know it) with each one. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Nada! Zilch! None of these characters belong to me! Don't sue, I'm broke! Get it? Got it? Good.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Song: Over My Head  
Artist: Lit  
  
Duo let out something that was almost a chuckle as he slipped past the guards. This mission was going to be a piece of cake. He'd be back in his bed before he knew it. Now all he had to do was find the control panel, blow the switch, and he could take off.  
  
He very got spotted by a guard turning the corner. Thank God for vents. He was just small enough to fit into the nearest one. He waited in the dark, cramped, dusty space until the last echos of the guard's well polished boots faded. He didn't think he would *ever* understand why military types liked well polished boots that made clicking sounds when they walked.  
  
'Okay... map said the room would be to the left... bingo.'  
  
The lock opened by a simple code. 'Capricorn. What kind of a code is the sea goat?' Duo snorted as he slipped into the dark room, heading straight for the control panel. A little C-4 would do the trick.... done.  
  
*click*  
  
Duo found himself nearly blinded by the sudden lights, and his hair stood on end as the ominous hum of laser guns filled the control room.  
  
'I think that maybe I'm in over my head.' he thought as he stood, hands held above his head.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Bubblegum Crisis 2040  
Song: Hunger  
Artist: Unknown. Song is from Transfomers: The Movie (the scene with all the Sharktacons)  
  
Priss pushed the motoslave to faster speeds, picking up trash in a little whirlwind as she went. She very nearly collided with a garbage truck. She wasn't sure how fast she was going, but she was damned sure that it was well above the speed limit. When she was moving like this, she felt like she could take on the whole world. Nothing could catch her. She could catch the wind and take lock it away. She could almost taste her speed.  
  
And still, she hungered for more.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Song: The Touch  
Artist: See last section (scene when Hot Rod uses the Matrix)  
  
"Dual!"  
  
Feral Imp, face up attack mode, with the Trap Master face down in defense mode.  
  
'A good opening move. Now we just wait and see what he pulls out.'  
  
A card in the magic/trap zone, a card face down in defense mode, Ancient Elf in attack mode. "I attack with Ancient Elf, destroying your Feral Imp."  
  
"I play the Koumori Dragon in attack mode, destroying *your* Ancient Elf." 'And I put Reverse Trap down, just in case...'  
  
"Not with this Wabaku."  
  
"Good move, but not good enough." Turn over Reverse Trap.  
  
"Thanks, Joey. You're doing pretty good yourself." He puts the Ancient Elf and Wabaku into the graveyard.  
  
"Coming from you, Kaiba, that's a real complement. So, who are you, and what have you done with the *real* Seto Kaiba?"  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Battle Angel  
Song: Only Happy When It Rains  
Artist: Garbage  
  
It's raining, Yugo. It's rain wonderful? It makes everything so clean. I know what you would say to that. You would say nothing could make this rust heap clean. But it really is pretty, if you know where to look. I don't think you ever knew. I wish I could have showed you, but you were always looking up, looking at your impossible goal.  
  
I don't think I'll ever understand.  
  
I still remember when we kissed. It was raining then, too. I was happy, then. The rain makes me happy, now. It reminds me of you.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Voltron  
Song: In the Air of the Night  
Artist: Phil Collins  
  
The air was heavy with a kaleidoscope of scents, each battling for dominance in the club. Bodies writhed on the dance floor, slick with sweat. Here he could be unnoticed. He was just another person on a world full of people trying to lose themselves. He felt a chill run down his spine, though that may just have been a trickle of perspiration.  
  
He found a seat at an out of the way table and settled in for a night of crowd watching. He was certain he felt eyes on him, but he could see no one looking at him...  
  
His eyes traveled up to the catwalk. There she was. Watching him, like always. Silently accusing him. She knew his secrets. She knew his sins. She could not forget, and she could not forgive.  
  
He had first seen her many years ago. Her eyes had been innocent, then. She had been only a child. She had been beautiful, her hair the color of sun ripened wheat. In the years since he had first seen her, he had found only one woman who matched her beauty and innocence. And *she* wanted nothing to do with him, either. His beautiful Allura... she hated him.  
  
The woman paced above him like a great cat, watching him. For him, there was only her, and her hate.  
  
He didn't even know her name.  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Voltron  
Song: Movies  
Artist: Alien Ant Farm  
  
"So you're going back to Earth?"  
  
"I've been offered an important job there... and I can keep a better eye on Zarkon there."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"I'm sure I'll get the chance to come back here..."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"We'll be able to keep in touch. Hey, maybe I can even get you an invite to the family Christmas Party.... Okaasan would love to meet you."  
  
"If I can make the time."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Of course."  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Seris: Voltron  
Song: These Boots Were Made for Walking  
Artist: Nancy Sinatra  
  
Merla was a whirlwind as she swept through her room, sweeping everything that was hers at her servants, and everything that even remotely reminded her of Lotor against the wall. She wanted nothing more than to forget she'd ever so much as heard his name. All he wanted was that... that GIRL! That STICK of a GIRL! When SHE was a beautiful woman! She could give him everything he could ever want or need! The NERVE of that male!  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
Merla looked the lord who had come into her rooms up and down, then gave him a smile that would have turned most men to jelly. "I'm almost ready. I just need to clean house."  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Song: Papercut  
Artist: Linkin Park  
  
/So, the little worm thinks he can get rid of me, does he? Do you, you weak little worm?/  
  
Bakura could almost see the sneer on the face of the dark beast within him. The thing that stole his body and wore his face. The thing that had tried to hurt his friends. His Yami.  
  
He grabbed the Millennium Ring and pulled it over his head, then threw it with all his strength into the river.  
  
'Please... please stay gone. Don't let him come back...'  
  
He could hear the beast chuckling as the Ring materialized once again. /How many times do we have to do this, fool? You can never win./  
  
Bakura gave a shuddering cry as he fought the beast, fought him with his heart and soul. //Get out! Get out!//  
  
/Never... we're going to be together forever little one. You are mine./  
++++++++++++++++++++  
Series: Gundam Wing  
Song: The Imperial March (Star Wars)  
Artist: Unknown  
  
Triez regarded his rose garden with a smile. They smelled so sweet this time of year. There was nothing better than roses in summer. Roses were wonderful things. They fought all year against cold and rain, dieses and drought, and they always returned. Victorious.  
  
There was no flower more perfect than a rose. 


	2. Chapter two

Song: Just Like You  
  
Artist: Three Days Grace  
  
Series: Voltron  
  
"You thought that you were there to guide me. In the end, you were only in my way." Zarkon said, kneeling beside his father, one hand resting on the blade emerging from the old man's chest.  
  
Already, the old king's eyes were drying out. Zarkon pulled the blade free of the corpse with a grunt, cleaning it on his father's robes. He'd managed to drive it all the way into the bone with that last thrust.  
  
Song: Stange Disease  
  
Artist: Prozzak  
  
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yuugi let out a sigh as he watched Anzu walk past, chatting merrily with Isis, and wearing shorts that were practically non-existant. The sigh was followed by a groan as he realized just what kind of effect those shorts were having on him. The boy crossed his legs and stared up at the sky, waiting for his pants to stop tenting.  
  
Song: Land of Confusion  
  
Artist: Phil Collins  
  
Series: Voltron (the comic)  
  
Hawkins closed his eyes and threw his shoe at the black screen across the room. Endless infighting, back biting, and betrayal wherever he went... it never changed. It was no wonder Allura had refused to join the Union; in her position, he wouldn't have either.  
  
He heard a beep and looked up in time to see Jeff some in. The young captain immidatly launched into yet another tirade about the Arusian forces that they were aiding.  
  
Jeff didn't even notice the shoe flying towards his face until it was too late. Hawkins almost smiles as it hit with a dull thud.  
  
Song: Don't Come Around Here No More  
  
Artist: Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers  
  
Series: Fruits Basket  
  
Haru blinked slowly at Rin, standing on his doorstep, one hand resting on her hop as she looked at the uishi expectantly.  
  
Whatever it was she expected, Haru was willing to bet it wasn't the door slamming in her face.  
  
Song: Nothing Compairs 2 u  
  
Artist: Sinade O'Conner  
  
Series: Fruits Basket  
  
Rin put her forehead to the door and bit back a sob. Didn't he know? Didn't he see? She'd done it for him! She hadn't known how much missing him would hurt.... she didn't want to be without him. There was nothing like him in the whole world.  
  
Song: One Headlight  
  
Artist: Wallflowers  
  
Series: Fruits Basket  
  
Yuki walked beside Tohru, holding on to the grocery bag as he listened to the girl ramble on about nothing and everything all at once. She constantly surprised him, coming up with the greatest insights while coming off as such a.... well, an airhead.  
  
He glanced sideways at the onigiri and found her smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
Song: Control  
  
Artist: Puddle of Mudd  
  
Series: Fruits Basket  
  
"Mii-chan!" Shigure whined as his editor dragged him back to his home office. "I was just about to-"  
  
She hit him hard across the face and threw him to the office floor, her eyes dark with rage. "Work." she growled. Shigure let out a whimper. Perhaps he'd pushed her too far this time. 


End file.
